psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
The G.A.M.E.
The G.A.M.E. is a series created by McJuggerNuggets that premiered on March 21, 2010. Synopsis Jesse Ridgway is the declared Malazar. The Malazar is the name for a target of two alien bacteria: Player 1, the copier and Player 2, the controller. Both aliens play what they call The G.A.M.E. The G.A.M.E. stands for The Gradual Annihilation of Many Earthlings. Episodes I WILL FINISH PUTTING EVERYTHING TOGETHER TOMORROW! Characters Main *Jesse Ridgway/The Malazar *Pat Dargan *T.O.M. (Player 1) *P.A.T. (Player 2) *The Janitor *The Tzar *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Clone #1 (Jesse's Clone) Minor *Corn *Dingler *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Mark Locuson *Tom Abraham *Teresa (Robot) *Theresa Ridgway (Human) *Bob Zippel (Portrayed by Chris Patitucci) *Mrs. Zippel (Portrayed by Melissa Stahlberger) *William Steadfast (Portrayed by Tim Joyce) *Player 3 (The Specter) *Lord Cowlin (Portrayed by Charles Abraham) *Jordan Hess *Nate Hoffman *Jesse's unnamed daughter (Portrayed by Paige White) *The Hunter (Portrayed by Sean Leonard) *Clone X (Jesse's Test Clone) *Hannah Marin *Ryne Berks Cast *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Theresa Ridgway *Pat Dargan *Zachary Dingler *Tom Abraham *Mark Locuson *Zachary Cornatzer *Buzz Simkins *Melissa Stahlberger *Christopher Patitucci *Bob Zippel *Tim Joyce *Hannah Marin *Sean Leonard *Jordan Hess *Nate Hoffman *Brian Timberman *Paige White *Charles Abraham (Lord Cowlin) *Ryne Berks Spin-Offs and Related Series * The G.A.M.E. has it's own spin off series called, Rule 19 (Clone Series). Music/Songs (In Order) This list is not yet ''complete: * ''We've Only Just Begun (The Carpenters) * Spirit of Fire (Stephen Rippy) * The X Files Theme ''(The International TV Orchestra)/(Mark Snow) * ''An End for a Prelude (The Mystery of Bulgarian Voices) * Daydream Believer (The Monkees) * The Lion Sleeps Tonight (The Tokens) * Bon Voyage, Traitor (Michael Giacchino) * With Great Power ''(Immediate Music) * ''Booneral (Michael Giacchino) * Beat It (Michael Jackson) * Hey, Soul Sister (Train) * You Can't Hurry Love (The Supremes) * Joy to the World (Three Dog Night) * Serenata ''(Immediate Music) * ''What About Now (Daughtry) * Pour Some Sugar on Me (Def Leppard) * Amon Hen ''(Howard Shore) * ''Riot (Three Days Grace) * Girls Just Want to Have Fun (Cyndi Lauper) * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Highway_to_Hell_(song) Highway to Hell] (AC/DC) * My Body is a Cage (Arcade Fire) * How Far We've Come (Matchbox Twenty) * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/No_Worries_(Lil_Wayne_song) No Worries] (Lil Wayne) * The Light Test Carrier (The Mystery of Bulgarian Voices) * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Second_Chance_(Shinedown_song) Second Chance] (Shinedown) * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fireflies_(Owl_City_song) Fireflies] (Owl City) * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/In_the_End In the End] (Linkin Park) * Everything is Alright (Motion City Soundtrack) * Kashmir (Led Zeppelin) * Up&Up (Coldplay) * Main Theme (Pocky & Rocky) * Character Select (Pocky & Rocky) * Once Upon a Time... (Pocky & Rocky) * Map (Pocky & Rocky) * The Haunted Shrine (Pocky & Rocky) * Death (Pocky & Rocky) * Mr. Blue Sky (Electric Light Orchestra) * Enchanted Forest (Pocky & Rocky) * Don't Look Back In Anger (Oasis) * Heroes Crusade (Immediate Music) * Little Lion Man (Mumford & Sons) * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_Star_(song) All Star] (Smash Mouth) * Dead and Gone ''(T.I.) * ''Celebration (Kool & the Gang) * Edward Camby (The Mystery of Bulgarian Voices) * Look After You (The Fray) * One Thing (Finger Eleven) * Play the Game (Queen) * All I Have to Do Is Dream ''(The Everly Brothers) * ''Song of Storms Remix (keatonkeaton999) * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Johnny_B._Goode Johnny B. Goode] (Chuck Berry) * Run Rudolph Run (Chuck Berry, Johnny Marks, Marvin Brodie) *''Sigh No More'' (Mumford & Sons) References 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xm6GFmpzwqQ&list=PLBCFFDEEAC82E8418&index=64 Category:Series Category:The G.A.M.E. Category:Finished Series